


Вкус победы: бонус

by SSC



Series: Вкус победы [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Федеральные агенты Коннор Андерсон и Гэвин Рид все-таки выбрались на свое первое дело.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Вкус победы [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Вкус победы: бонус

**Author's Note:**

> Бонус ко Вкусу победы, который до этого был доступен только по паролю. Голосование в твиттере было довольно единодушным + я полагаю, что все, кто хотел, уже поиграли.  
> Основной текст читать тут:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369355/chapters/50901760  
> Это только небольшое дополнение.
> 
> Иллюстрация от дорогого трщ Кековски:  
> https://twitter.com/ZigmundKekov/status/1201089364501106688?s=20

Первая миссия федеральных агентов Гэвина Рида и Коннора Андерсона началась не совсем вовремя. Только во вторник, одиннадцатого января, пришло приглашение из ближайшего офиса ФБР, и только к пятнице, четырнадцатому, все формальности были улажены, ноутбуки выданы, аккаунты созданы. Коннор тщательно проконтролировал, чтобы доступ был открыт в заявленном объеме. Его двадцать восемь писем в техподдержку тоже немного задержали отъезд, зато теперь можно было не сомневаться — обрывов связи не будет. Ричард Перкинс считался их формальным куратором — но не более того. Он давно уехал из Детройта, его больше интересовали анархистские выступления в Техасе.  
Еще через неделю удалось наконец-таки добраться до покупки билетов.  
— Под давлением общественности избыточные перелеты были запрещены как неэкологичные, — бормотал агент Блум, ведущий инструктаж.   
— Так на машине мы будем трое суток переться! — возмутился Гэвин.  
— На машине и не надо. Отправитесь на поезде, — агент Блум вывел на экран маршрут.  
Он предполагал три пересадки: сначала следовало добраться до Чикаго, оттуда шел прямой вакуумный поезд до Лос-Анджелеса, а уже дальше были варианты: добраться на локальном поезде или на машине до итоговой точки: городка Серчлайт.   
— Пойдет, — заключил Гэвин и углубился в подробности транспортировки своего автомобиля.  
Коннор не возражал. Все равно самолеты в Серчлайт не летали. Быстрее было самолетом до Лас-Вегаса, но Гэвин ненавидел самолеты и не сел бы в чужую машину. По крайней мере, пока.  
Доступ к делу уже открылся, но материалов оказалось мало: всего лишь четыре скудных отчета от единственного агента, находящегося непосредственно в центре событий. Последний был отправлен еще в декабре.   
Агент Блум снова зевнул.  
— Ладно, билеты я забронирую, дальше сами доберетесь. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Некогда мне с вами нянчиться, дел навалом. Быстрее закончите — быстрее доберетесь до реально интересных штук, а там все просто: детей в приют, андроидов... — он как будто хотел сказать «на свалку», но подавился, взглянув на пистолет Коннора, выданный совершенно официально. — В общем, разберетесь. Свободны.  
И они отправились в дорогу. 

***

Вакуумный поезд отправлялся трижды в сутки и добирался до конечной точки маршрута за восемь часов. Гэвин уперся, что прибыть надо непременно в понедельник ранним утром, поэтому пришлось выехать днем в воскресенье, пропуская встречу с Хэнком и его семьей. Коннор с интересом осматривался: здание отстроили в поздних двадцатых. Могучие стены и круглые гермодвери, огромные фрески с объяснениями основ безопасности, санитарии и других ценных навыков для переживших ядерный удар... Толпы мирных людей и андроидов, спешащих туда-сюда. Только туристы замирали, фотографировали там и тут, особенно знаменитую картину Карла Манфреда «Выжившие»: двадцать пять на тридцать семь метров. Цепочка едва различимых людей стояла, держась за руки, и смотрела на кипящее озеро Сент Клер. Тридцать второй год, послевоенная работа. Маркуса еще не собрали.  
Противосейсмические структуры спасали вокзал от землетрясений, потенциальных ядерных катастроф и мощной вибрации насосов, обеспечивающих вакуум ближайшего сегмента дороги. Гэвин шел, опустив плечи и загнав руки поглубже в карманы. Он то и дело поглядывал на Коннора, но расшифровать его взгляды пока не удавалось, а вслух он ничего не говорил.   
— Хочешь кофе? — Коннор тронул его за плечо, и руки ушли в карманы еще глубже, так, что полы куртки натянулись.   
— Да не, нормально.   
Они прошли под табло с расписанием всего транспортного хаба: от Майами до Сиэттла. Сеть вакуумных дорог покрыла большинство самых нагруженных направлений. Стайка китайских туристов повернулась и защелкала камерами, называя Коннора славным милашкой. Пришлось ускориться.  
Поезд на Лос-Анджелес уже стоял у перрона. Длинный, плоский и широкий, расписанный цветами компании VacTrans: серовато-зеленым по белому. Машину уже должны были погрузить на дальнюю платформу, а они ехали в пассажирском вагоне. Поезд был разделен по принципам личного пространства, так что им досталось два места, отделенных от других пассажиров звукоизолирующими перегородками. Не самый эффективный шумогаситель пропускал плач ребенка из соседнего отсека, но глушил его достаточно, чтобы не отвлекать от потенциального разговора.  
Коннор беспокойно сканировал Гэвина снова и снова, пытаясь разгадать причину внезапного негатива. Все выглядело как раньше: дорогу от Детройта до Чикаго он был воодушевлен и весел, хоть и пришлось ехать в объезд ремонта дороги, потеряв почти час.   
— Да я армию вспомнил, — буркнул Гэвин. — В похожей блестяшке уезжал, тогда еще обычные скоростные были везде.   
Рука появилась из кармана, Коннор накрыл ее ладонью. Они замолчали. Поезд тронулся, взревел и мгновенно затих, улетая в тоннель. За окном потянулись виды заснеженного озера Мичиган. Мелькнули — и пропали. Пол наклонился в повороте на прямой участок тоннеля до Канзас-Сити. Они уже почти вышли на расчетную скорость в пятьсот двадцать километров в час. 

Солнце быстро скрылось за тучами. Они влетели в снежную бурю, тоннель залепило снегом, и потянулись монотонные серые стены. Гэвин сидел напряженный до дрожи, и легкая вибрация ладони только немного размягчала этот монолит.  
Они выехали днем, в половину пятого, но почему-то люди вокруг — Коннор просканировал сквозь перегородки — в основном уже отправлялись ко сну. Возможно, им тоже следовало: билет предполагал возможность разложить кресла и уснуть почти горизонтально. Гэвин плавно соскользнул головой по плечу и уткнулся в колени, уходя в дрему. Коннор осторожно переложил руку на шею, продолжая чуть-чуть вибрировать.   
Они действительно очень устали. Можно было отложить работу ненадолго. Коннор открыл недочитанную книгу, которую старался читать как человек, а не как андроид. Не поглощать информацию, а пробовать слова, прочитывать их медленно, с паузами, крутить предложение так и эдак, стараясь представить стальные пещеры с крохотными людьми и роботов. Создания человека, умершего за тридцать лет до создания первых настоящих андроидов, изумительно живые и яркие. Мрачный, вечно курящий детектив впервые увидел своего будущего напарника...

***

Гэвин отчаянно зевал, тряс головой и снова зевал, отмахиваясь от руки.  
— Мы приехали, — Коннор снова поймал его за плечо, потряс сильнее и заблокировал удар. И еще один — сонный Гэвин часто пытался отбиться от него всерьез, и только разболтанная со сна координация мешала.  
Но проснулся, сразу сжался, как будто ждал обвинений. Коннор уже довольно точно отслеживал такие вспышки и привычно зарылся в волосы, показывая, что не злится. 

Они приехали в мягкую осень. Ясное небо, плюс двенадцать даже сейчас, посреди ночи. Гэвин еще раз зевнул и первым делом купил кофе.   
— Чего не разбудил-то? Я поработать хотел.  
— Успеешь. Остановимся в отеле?   
— Поедем дальше. На месте будет время, — Гэвин снова душераздирающе зевнул, закрываясь стаканчиком с кофе, аж всхлипнул, но проснулся. — Хочу добраться побыстрее. Чего мы тут забыли-то?   
Вокзал в Лос-Анджелесе выглядел совсем иначе: арочный, светлый, похожий на церковь. Снаружи их встретили пальмы. Коннор глубоко вдохнул океанский бриз, стараясь не анализировать, а наслаждаться комплексным чувством. Центр города был слегка в стороне, но даже тут не останавливалось движение. Шум стоял, как в Детройте до революции. 

Машину выгрузили через десять минут, и они сразу отправились дальше, вливаясь в сверкающий ночной поток.  
— Прости, что не дал тебе потусоваться, Кон.  
— Все в порядке. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты отдохнул.  
Шершавая горячая ладонь нащупала руку Коннора и крепко сжала. Второй Гэвин рулил, выводя их по навигатору дальше от центра города. Снова появился этот сладковато-мятный привкус — уют.   
Может быть, следовало настоять на еще одной пересадке, доехать на поезде до Лас-Вегаса — оттуда до Серчлайта было куда ближе — но Коннор не чувствовал горького привкуса ошибки. Экономия в полтора часа не была критической. Зато на этой дороге можно было смотреть в окно на проплывающие пальмы, незнакомую архитектуру, выхватывать взглядом лица. Тут было множество андроидов. Коннор легко подключился к сети и просмотрел основные темы. Обычные, знакомые запросы: где купить дешевый тириум, как обратиться за новыми документами, где искать работу.  
— Что там по делу, ты уже смотрел? — Гэвин сжал руку чуть крепче.   
Коннор мигнул, выныривая из мыслей. Они нередко обсуждали работу прямо на ходу, и то, что это было первое задание на новой должности, Гэвина явно не тревожило. Его спокойствию Коннор доверял.  
— Очень мало информации. Наблюдается группа из шести взрослых и трех детей. Фотографий нет, они живут на удаленной ферме, агент опасается привлекать избыточное внимание.  
Он развернул дополнительную карту, отмечая все интересующие объекты. В городке Серчлайт за последние тридцать лет население упало в пять раз: до 98 человек. В относительной близости находился Лас-Вегас, вытягивающий все людские ресурсы: только пятеро из этой сотни были младше четырнадцати лет. Другая крупная точка — гигантский завод Киберлайф — служила прикрытием для интереса ФБР в этом городе. Официальная легенда: слухи о потенциальной диверсии на заводе. Всего двадцать километров — и начиналась частная территория, значительно зараженная отходами тириума.   
— В городе бастовали как-то? Андроиды у них есть? — Гэвин бросил взгляд в материалы.  
— Это бедный город, — Коннор вывел медианную зарплату, от которой даже ему стало весьма дискомфортно. — Андроидов у них нет по двум причинам: во-первых, слишком дорого. Во-вторых, в этой зоне очень плохая связь, официальные андроиды постоянно бы сталкивались с проблемами обновлений. Неофициальные и отремонтированные могли быть... но нет. По крайней мере, зафиксированы не были.   
— Эти заняли пустое здание или как?  
— Не указано. Предполагаю, что да. Отчеты весьма неточные.  
Они продолжили изучать немногие подробности. Ситуация не выглядела угрожающей. Может, и не была на самом деле... За последние недели зарегистрирован был только один труп, да и тот — по естественным причинам. Часть горожан были зарегистрированы как коренные американцы племен Мохаве и Навахо, но объявлений о расовых стычках или собраниях не было.  
Судя по карте, связь была просто потрясающе плохой.   
— У меня будут сложности с доставкой информации, — предупредил Коннор. — Никаких новых навыков и быстрых проверок, многие лабораторные исследования тоже будут заблокированы.  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Ну вот и потренируешься быть почти как человек.   
Коннор вернулся к вопросу. Похоже, единственной причиной вмешательства ФБР в это совершенно заурядное дело о сквоттерах были андроиды. Агент сообщала, что только двое из них неоспоримо были нелюдями. Она так и написала — «нелюди», в официальном отчете. На федеральный уровень дело поднял шериф, но откуда он получил информацию — сам заметил или кто-то сообщил — не уточнялось. 

***

Дорога шла через два национальных парка. Первый они пересекли поперек и очень быстро, только мелькнули за окном высокие сосны. К половине четвертого Гэвин вдруг свернул с пятнадцатого федерального шоссе в сторону, на Кейлбейкер. Вокруг потянулись пески, свет фонарей пропал: дорога подпадала под категорию редкоиспользуемых, освещение тут не работало. Лучи фар выхватывали только заметенный песком асфальт, а за пределами яркого конуса стремительно сгустилась тьма.   
— Гэвин? Это не самая короткая дорога.  
— Зато прикольная. Подожди, чего покажу.  
Он ухмылялся, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. По предварительным расчетам, дорога до Серчлайта только что удлинилась на полчаса, и теперь они прибывали в пять. Все равно слишком рано. Ни одна из компаний города не собиралась открываться до восьми. Следовало раньше догадаться, что Гэвин что-то задумал.   
Все глубже в пустыню, все дальше от любых городов. Сейчас, зимой, здесь не было даже туристов. Единственная машина на километры. Связь стремительно угасала, оставляя Коннора в изоляции. Только они вдвоем, шорох песка под колесами и неровный мерцающий свет фар. Коннор тревожно коснулся диода.  
— Не беспокойся. Все по плану, — сказал Гэвин, заметивший это жест.  
Свет выхватил несколько крупных кактусов, снова потянулся песок. Осталась только сеть от Старлинк, совсем слабая: только два спутника были в зоне действия.  
Наконец, машина затормозила, отъехав от железнодорожной линии до невысокого горного кряжа, в сторону от дороги. Шумел ветер, занося песком следы шин. Судя по карте, где-то в паре километров был мемориал первой мировой, но и все — только огромная, бесконечная пустота вокруг. Они вышли, Гэвин заглушил мотор и вырубил фары, а потом закрыл Коннору диод ладонью.  
Звезды опрокинулись на них дождем. Они были повсюду — вспыхивали над черным кряжем, горели вокруг, складывались в бесконечный яркий поток в зените.   
— Млечный путь, — пробормотал Коннор.  
Он впервые понял, почему он так назывался. Звездная река неторопливо текла через все небо. В безлунную ночь так хорошо видно было туманные завитки! Невероятная четкость и просветление позволяли рассмотреть каждую крохотную мерцающую звезду, составляющую величественный центр Галактики, на окраине которой неслась крохотная искра Земли. Совсем незаметные, едва мерцающие огоньки жизни стояли тут, в бесконечной тьме, пронизанной светом.  
Над плечом раздался слабый вдох. Коннор вспомнил, что он не один, и понял, что Гэвин все это время не дышал. Опять.  
Он мягко отвел его руку от диода, но свет показался ярким и раздражающим. Пришлось снова закрыть. Вспышка негодования перекрыла багровым, Коннор выудил небольшой нож, поддел диод и выдернул его из виска. Огонек вспыхнул напоследок и погас.  
— Бунтарь.  
Гэвин обнял со спины. Коннор не видел его лица, но мог бы поклясться, что тот улыбается.  
— Я не хочу больше носить этот знак. Ты не против?  
Вместо ответа его поцеловали чуть ниже виска, в скулу — Гэвину и так пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться. Диод хрустнул в кулаке и улетел в дюны. Невыносимое, сверкающее чувство свободы затопило изнутри, распространилось, заслепило внутренний экран и спало до едва заметного мерцания. Оно не мешало смотреть на небо.  
— Почему раньше их не было видно?  
— В Детройте самое сраное световое загрязнение по стране. Там хорошо если Луну рассмотришь.  
Гэвин вытащил из багажника складные кресла, чай в термосе для себя и «аквафил» для Коннора: изобретение Рипл и Эхо уже можно было купить почти везде в Детройте.   
— Взял тебе со вкусом новых приключений. Хотя, по мне, новые приключения должны пахнуть паникой.   
Коннор устроился в кресле, глядя в небо. Млечный путь медленно вращался. Поперек него пополз яркий спутник Скайлинк, и связь немного улучшилась, но пользоваться ей не хотелось. В огромной вселенной они сейчас были только вдвоем.  
Ладонь Гэвина, совсем ледяная, накрыла руку Коннора, и тот слегка поднял температуру, согревая пальцы. Небо медленно переходило из бесконечной черноты в синеву, хотя до рассвета оставалось часа два.  
— Луна сегодня взойдет днем, — сказал Гэвин негромко. — Будет такой тонюсенький серп над горизонтом. Я специально проверил.  
— Спасибо.  
Они соприкасались ботинками, ладонями, плечами. Гэвин ткнулся в щеку холодным носом, потом прижался виском к виску, тоже глядя на небо. Уютное разделенное, наполненное молчание тоже было новым. Ветер медленно заносил дюну на дорогу, пахло песком и солью, вкус приключений, электрический голубой, мерцал на языке, плавно оседая мечтой о будущем. Долгом, счастливом будущем, бесконечной череде дней и ночей, разделенной на двоих.

***

Городок Серчлайт выглядел совершенно заброшенным. В семь утра свет не горел ни в одном окне. Связь едва мерцала нижними делениями. Оставалось надеяться, что дело не займет много времени. Коннор собирался пригласить этих андроидов переехать в Детройт, Иерихон как раз мог помочь им устроиться в месте получше.   
— Ну, на телефонный звонок связи хватит, — пробормотал Гэвин, набирая местного агента.  
Гудки то и дело перебивало помехами. Он рулил одной рукой, направив машину к одному из центральных приземистых зданий с вывеской «Завтраки, зарядка, аптека, мотель. Места есть! Недорого!»   
Чуть в стороне была заправка, а прямо напротив — полицейский участок.   
Рассвет уже занимался, но все еще было довольно тускло. В одном из окон многофункционального отеля вспыхнул свет, и гудки наконец прервались.  
— Боже мой, вы в такую рань приперлись? Сейчас выйду — ааах — дайте оденусь хоть.  
Пришлось ждать почти двадцать минут, пока дверь не распахнулась наконец-то, выпуская агента Кейт Блоссом, темнокожую женщину тридцати восьми лет. Ей пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не задеть дверной проем макушкой. Она поежилась, хотя, с точки зрения Коннора, было вполне тепло, +16. Фотография в личном деле не отражала в полной мере, насколько агент Блоссом прямоугольная. Слегка отросшая стрижка в форме кирпича только усиливала впечатление.  
— Ну чего сидите, внутрь!  
Они последовали за ней. Помещение было как из вестерна, эдакая карикатурная таверна. За стойкой кто-то зевал, потом появилась всклокоченная голова.  
— Кофеварка в углу, вода в кране. Бутылки в баре не трогать — убью. Кэти, проследи, чтобы не безобразничали. Заселение в десять! Раньше я не встану.  
Коннор просканировал сложный узор морщин на ее лице. Доба Чули Адакаи, шестьдесят девять лет, владелица этого отеля, выглядела невероятно сонной. Она еще раз зевнула, прикрыв рот двумя ладонями, и ушла.  
— Я вам делать кофе не собираюсь, — сообщила агент Блоссом, усаживаясь за один из трех крохотных столиков.  
Гэвин остановил Коннора, пошел сам возиться с кофеваркой. Эта забота каждый раз невероятно трогала. Ему ничего не стоило пользоваться услугами Коннора, но каждый раз он старательно делал все сам.  
Коннор устроился в широком плетеном кресле, вытертом от времени. Кофемашина зашумела, запахло сильно и приятно. Агент Блоссом слегка смягчилась и кружку приняла с явной благодарностью.  
— Молока тут нет, — сказал Гэвин. — Будем пить, как завещали предки: черный без сахара. Итак, данных нихрена нет. Что, совсем глухо и рассказывать не о чем? Гэвин Рид, — спохватился он, протягивая руку.  
— Можете звать меня Кейт. А вы Коннор Андерсон, не так ли?   
Тот кивнул и тоже пожал руку. Любопытно, но без диода его, кажется, приняли за человека.  
— Я тут одичаю скоро, — пожаловалась Кейт. — Дело выеденного яйца не стоит, дети счастливы, шериф перестраховщик. Ну живёт с ними пара андроидов, и что! Сами справятся.  
Гэвин разложил терминал и вывел список жителей этой дальней фермы.  
— С чего вообще нас привлекли? Есть какие-то подозрения, что дети украдены или удерживаются недобровольно? Владельцы фермы протестуют? Законы штата вроде сквоттерство не запрещают.  
— Это даже не сквот, — Кейт устало потерла висок. — Вроде как их пригласила владелица фермы. Никакой паники она не поднимала. Я ее вообще ни разу увидеть не смогла. Бабулька древняя, жила на то, что мыла золотишко в одном из притоков Колорадо. Немного, но на жизнь хватало. Вы еще охренительно вовремя, три дня назад у нас случился небольшой ураган, и дорогу к этой ферме снесло оползнем. Не знаю, как вы собираетесь добираться, там километров двадцать пять в горы. Я бы закрыла нахрен и не тратила время, но все дела с андроидами мы сейчас ведем, больше некому.  
— Чем шериф обосновал?  
— Дети не посещают школу, на домашнем обучении. Эти чуваки на вопрос о досмотре отвечают отказом. Имеют право, документы у них в порядке.  
— Удалось проверить по реестру?   
Кейт кивнула:  
— Я в Вегас ездила, проверяла. Все нормально. Единственное, что странно — все выданы в Детройте, а Мичиган не ближний штат. Чего их вообще сюда принесло?  
Коннор глянул на Гэвина, тот закусил губу. Вот как. В Детройте один из девиантов-сотрудников отдела миграционного учета населения выдал поддельные документы нескольким тысячам андроидов и стер базу, чтобы их невозможно было отследить.   
— Посмотрим, что сможем выяснить.  
— Мне вроде говорили, что в Бюро будут брать андроидов, — Кейт перевела взгляд с Коннора на Гэвина и обратно. — Не слышали, уже начали? Сюда новости доходят с запозданием. Прямо вот так будут брать как людей, это не шутка?  
— Будут, — сказал Гэвин, широко ухмыльнувшись. — Обязательно. Права как у людей, все такое. Ладно, давайте-ка обсудим, что тут еще есть.  
Но в городе и правда было тихо. Даже небольшая группа бузотеров рассосалась. Их лидеры — троица братьев Райдерсов — недавно потеряли младшего. Умер, как ни удивительно, от передозировки красным льдом. Кейт недоумевала, где они вообще его взяли, и не помогли ли в этом андроиды. Двое выживших куда-то уехали недели две назад и пока не возвращались.  
Коннор просканировал заранее скачанные дела и заметил, что их отец уже более десяти лет считался пропавшим без вести, но не был признан мертвым.   
По расспросам и наблюдениям Кейт, сначала к старушке-золотоискательнице приехали трое: девушка по имени Мей, ее муж Джеф и десятилетняя дочь Криста. И это было полгода назад — как раз когда девиация начала стремительно распространяться. Два месяца спустя приехали еще две девушки: Шейла и Шерон, со своими дочками Люси и Лизой, обеим лет по десять. Имена еще двоих Кейт не знала: она видела их только мельком, смогла опознать, что они русские. Характерные такие металлические корпуса с резиновыми лицами, сложно не узнать.   
Шериф считал, что все взрослые были андроидами, но на чем базировалась его уверенность, Коннор не понял. Гэвин кивал, хмыкал. Он согласился даже осмотреть место только позже, когда шериф проснется и даст добро на осмотр фермы.

***

Как выяснилось, город начинал просыпаться только к десяти часам. Именно тогда по улице проехала первая машина, остановилась рядом, и в дверь заколотили. Кейт уже вернулась досыпать, бормоча про новичков-трудоголиков из центра, а за барную стойку вплыла владелица. Теперь она была в строгом черном костюме довольно траурного вида. Низенькая, но очень широкая, с редковатыми от старости седыми волосами и пронзительным взглядом.  
— Не заперто! — рявкнула она. — Дверь подопри, как зайдешь!  
Вошедший мужчина бросил короткий взгляд на столик, за которым сидели Гэвин и Коннор.  
— Здорово, Доба! Мне как обычно.  
На стойке появился бумажный пакет, мужчина расплатился наличными и быстро ушел. Еще двое тоже зашли. Коннор с интересом просканировал пакет: там был, похоже, обычный завтрак.   
— Кто-нибудь работает на этом заводе неподалеку? — спросил Гэвин.   
— Если бы. Все в Вегасе. Как вас звать-то? Меня по имени, без миссис.  
Они снова представились, перебираясь за стойку. Гэвин заказал омлет с беконом, и его пожарили прямо тут же, на маленькой плитке. Небольшая витрина с лекарствами, видимо, символизировала аптеку. Удивительно, но на все эти виды деятельности у владелицы были актуальные лицензии.   
— Отличный завтрак! Спасибо. Давно не ел такого шикарного бекона.  
Доба прищурилась.  
— Хорош подлизываться. Чего спрашивать-то хочешь?  
— Ничего! Можно еще кофе? Вел полночи, вырубает.   
— А мальчишка пить будет?  
Коннор улыбнулся в в ответ на подозрительный взгляд.   
— Спасибо, я на диете. Может быть, потом.   
Еще одна посетительница заказала омлет, съела, с интересом разглядывая новичков, и ушла. Гэвин проводил ее взглядом  
— Граждане тут не особо-то любопытные. Кстати, мы надолго. Можно еще кофе?  
— Это еще почему? Найдете своих диверсантов и домой.  
— Если бы. Я начальству нахамил, меня надолго сослали. Буду писать бумажки до полного отчаяния. «Игру престолов» пропускаю, между прочим!  
— Эту новую-то, пластиковую? Фу, — Доба фыркнула. — Я люблю старую.  
— Ой, будто она не пластиковая. Там один дракон чего стоит! Я в детстве смотрел. Мы, кстати, из Детройта.   
— Да мне плевать, северные пидоры, южные, — Доба усмехнулась, но замерла в напряженной позе.   
Коннор чувствовал что-то стоящее за этим разговором, но не вмешивался — боялся помешать. Тут происходило что-то очень человеческое.  
— Ну, может, и пидоры. Будто проблема.  
Гэвин ослепительно ухмыльнулся в ответ своим зловещим перекошенным оскалом и демонстративно взял Коннора за руку. Морщины на лице Добы пришли в движение: она все выше и выше поднимала брови. Посмотрела на кольца, на лица.  
— Ну, ну, распустил павлиний хвост. Было бы с чего. Только обручились, что ли?  
— Месяца не прошло.   
Коннор оценил, что сейчас с вероятностью до шестидесяти процентов их должны вышвырнуть из этого приятного заведения. Андроидофобия им пока не грозила, а вот гомофобия... Доба налила еще чашку кофе и отхлебнула сама. Потом сняла со стойки бутылку виски и долила едва не полчашки, отхлебнула снова, кивнула несколько раз с самым загадочным лицом.   
Держать так руки у всех на виду было слегка неловко. В Детройте они не афишировали вне круга друзей. Возможно, колец и так всем хватало. Пальцы у Гэвина снова были совсем холодные — на этот раз от волнения.   
— А тебе, пацан, нормально? — Доба обратилась к нему.  
— Вполне. У нас долгая и сложная история отношений, — улыбнулся Коннор. — Гэвин спас жизни мне и Хэ... папе. Он полицейский.   
Тут никто не знал настоящей истории, а Коннор все еще мог считать Хэнка отцом. Курт вот отказывался, но они с братом уже стали совсем разными, и даже родство становилось все более условным. Курт иначе воспринимал события, иначе жил и с Хэнком выстроил совершенно другие отношения.  
Доба пила виски с кофе, но ее взгляд совсем не расплывался. То ли невероятная устойчивость к алкоголю, то ли обширный опыт.  
— Вот как. Хм. Хм-хм. Слышала, вы из-за фермы Чии приехали.   
— Нет. Диверсанты...  
— Хорош заливать, я не дура, — Доба грохнула чашкой по стойке. — Ферма Чии и ее родня, о которой никто никогда не слышал, а тут понаприехали всей толпищей. Можете не пиздеть, в них дело, — она указала на Гэвина. — И вы из-за этого приперлись. Потому что там пиздец.   
— Вы ведь не спрашиваете, Доба, — улыбнулся тот.  
— А то. Я вот чего скажу — вы про братьев Райдерсов слышали небось? Кейти должна была сказать.  
Гэвин кивнул. Его пальцы под рукой напряглись, еще чуть-чуть — и сожмутся в кулак. Доба вышла из-за стойки, повесила на окно табличку «закрыто» и заперлась. Вернувшись, она поболтала остатки кофе по чашке, снова долила туда виски, хлопнула одним глотком, тяжело выдохнула и начала говорить:  
— Мей часто заходила в бар вместе с дочерью и мужем. Сама ничего не ела, кормила ребенка. Они болтали, Мей рассказывала, что работала в Лас-Вегасе, но потом захотелось растить дочь поближе к пасторали, вот и переехала к старой Дезбе Чии. По ее словам, муж как-то отбил старушку от попытки ограбления, и с тех пор они подружились.   
Коннор задумался, стараясь подтвердить выявляющиеся факты. Если они стали девиантами больше, чем полгода назад... В Лас-Вегасе андроидов было почти столько же, сколько в Детройте. В индустрии развлечений, в клининге, ремонтных бригадах и службах поддержки, в медицине: буквально везде. Была бы связь получше, он мог бы навести справки, но пока никак не получалось.   
Двое андроидов и ребенок-человек? Вполне возможно. Они действительно могли вмешаться в нападение.  
Доба уточнила, что братья Райдерсы с городскими дружками никому проходу не давали, а уж молодая девчонка для них как красный флаг быку. Мей не была первой, они доставали почти всех женщин Серчлайта младше пятидесяти. Ходили слухи, что племянница Дезбы Анита Чии прыгнула с моста не из-за того, что была психичкой. Да, это было лет двадцать назад, но понимаете, такое не каждый день происходит. Что на теле потом нашли странные следы, но шериф дружил с их отцом, так что дело замяли.  
А тут — один умер. Младший, Дэвид. Доба, конечно, последний зуб не поставила бы, но ей не нравилось все это: Дезба пропала, уже месяца два не выходила со своих приисков, Мей с мужем и дочкой тоже не выходили, а теперь еще эти два долбоеба исчезли.  
Ее тревожило — она все кружила и кружила, отходила от темы и снова к ней возвращалась — ее ужасно пугало, что они могли и не пропасть. Что они сейчас на ферме, а там трое детей и девчонки, все хрупкие и мелкие. Что шериф знает и поэтому не дает ордера на обыск. Может, даже замешан. А муж Мей тоже давно не появлялся. Он здоровый бугай, но что сделает против трех стволов? А других мужчин там нет.  
Ее слова соответствовали отчетам. Агент Блоссом видела Джефа только во время первого отчета, до смерти младшего брата Райдерса. Почему их спровоцировала эта смерть? Была ли провокация? Коннор пока только формулировал запросы, но не мог найти ответов, которым смог бы доверять.  
Гэвин тщательно расспрашивал ее, уточняя каждую деталь. Обещал разобраться, и особенно — узнать, не спрятал ли чего шериф.   
В дверь начали ломиться и Доба свернула разговор.  
— Отдыхайте, — приказала она. — Пятый номер свободен, сами себе постелите, не маленькие. А я пока подумаю, не забыла ли чего. Мозги-то уже не те.  
Она салютовала им чашкой с чистым виски и отхлебнула еще немного. Гэвин кивнул и поднялся, оставил деньги на стойке. Когда Доба раздраженно толкнула их к нему, то прижал их тарелкой из-под завтрака и снова упрямо оставил на середине стойки. Коннору оставалось только вежливо кивнуть и поспешить за ним.

***

В комнатке помещалась кровать, тумбочка и ничего больше. Даже душ был общий для всех, а не персональный. Гэвин пофыркал, изучив тонкие деревянные стены и слишком хороший вид на улицу: оттуда они тоже были прекрасно видны. Он задернул шторы, и сразу стало темно. Старомодный светильник с абажуром давал странный желтый свет. Коннор просканировал и понял, что это лампа накаливания, а не светодиодная. Он никогда не видел таких в реальности.   
Гэвин усадил его на кровать и обнял.  
— Ничего, что так нашими отношениями сверкнул?   
— Получилось более чем удачно. Если ты не против, я пока хочу притворяться человеком и дальше.   
— Только хотел сказать.   
Следовало выйти наружу, забрать вещи из багажника, но они просто сидели в полутьме и тишине. В первый раз Коннор был так далеко от Детройта. Даже воздух тут казался каким-то другим, незнакомым, странным. Очень пыльным.  
— Что думаешь? Доверяешь ее словам?  
Коннор мигнул. Он не ожидал такого вопроса.  
— Я не могу провести полную проверку... но она, как минимум, сама в этом убеждена.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
— Вечно в таких городках херня творится. Мне что-то уже пиздец как не нравится этот шериф. Ладно, посмотрим.  
Они не стали раскладывать вещи, зато очень тщательно перебрали и почистили пистолеты — в пустынном воздухе с риском падения в песок это было крайне необходимо. 

Им постучали в окно. Крепкий белый мужчина лет пятидесяти пощелкал по своей звезде шерифа. Форма, ковбойская шляпа — он был как из вестерна. Коннор как раз недавно ознакомился с Долларовой трилогией в компании Хэнка и мгновенно узнал типаж.  
— Рон Блонди. Можно шериф Рон, — представился он уже снаружи. Гэвин снова назвал их имена.  
Поднялся пронзительный холодный ветер, хотя температура должна была расти. Судя по всему, прогноз напрасно не предупреждал о новой пылевой буре.  
В участке напротив мотеля сидел только один скучающий офицер: по словам шерифа Рона, все остальные парни отправились проверять, что там на дальних фермах, но еще не вернулись. Учитывая, что парней было всего шестеро во всех сменах, включая ночную и выходных дней, в это можно было поверить.   
— Блоссом вам уже все передала? Приперлись в рань такую!  
— Где она, кстати? — Гэвин осмотрелся.  
Коннор тоже отсканировал окрестности, характерной квадратной фигуры нигде не было.  
— Уже на полпути в Вегас. Дела там у нее, только вас и ждала.  
Интересно. Коннор ожидал, что о подобном предупредят.  
— Позвонит оттуда, я обещал ей передать, — отмахнулся шериф. — Все с ней нормально. Ладно. Ферма Чии — наша главная задача. Я уже свистнул, доберемся мигом.  
Он почему-то ухмыльнулся, смерив Гэвина взглядом с головы до ног, потом так же — Коннора. Весьма оценивающий взгляд.   
— Что именно от нас требуется? Вы подняли дело на федеральный уровень по какой-то важной причине, не так ли?  
Гэвин посмотрел так, будто Коннор выдохнул огонь. Забавно. Электрически-синий рабочий режим мешал испытывать много чувств.  
Шериф поморщился, подвигал челюстью.  
— Феды занимаются андроидами, вот и все. Там как минимум два — русские, которые в огне не горят и от холода не дохнут. Я не собираюсь рисковать пацанами, если начнется стрельба, а вы вроде должны знать, как их вырубить, как подстрелить, где точки послабее. Блоссом нихуя не знает, пришлось дальше дергать, до отдела борьбы с андроидами.   
— Отдела по работе с андроидами, — поправил Коннор. — Наша задача не в борьбе.  
— Так вы мне тоже нахуй не сдались тогда. Кого поднимать, армию?  
Гэвин вскинул руку.  
— Брейк. Не надо армию, мы разберемся.  
Шериф перевел взгляд на него.  
— Так вы разбираетесь, куда бить?  
— Да. Давайте к делу, хочу услышать пикантные подробности, не доставшиеся Блоссом.  
Гэвин подвинул стул и оседлал его, широко раздвинув колени. Коннор остался стоять.  
Шериф начал с красного льда. Он дружил с отцом сорокалетних «мальчиков», пока тот был жив. Старался не давать им совсем распоясываться: травка, гашиш, но ничего серьезнее. А через несколько месяцев после приезда странных горожан — красный лед, которого тут отродясь не было. Да еще коронер сказал: минимум полгода употребления, сидел плотно.  
— То есть они, с вашей точки зрения, торгуют красным льдом.  
— Именно. И хуй понять, как их прижать — я не могу выписать ордер на подозрения, в город они не суются, вообще вылезают мало. Мей, та баба — она точно андроид, я таких в Вегасе видел, одно лицо. Остальные — хуй знает. Но она андроид. С нас подкрепление, все чин по чину, но хуй знает, куда в них стрелять.  
— Почему не вызвали наркоконтроль?  
Шериф посмотрел на офицера — сканирование показало, что его зовут Тим Ричардс — и тот быстро вышел.  
— Парни не виноваты, — сказал он негромко. — У них были проблемы, да, не спорю. Может, они те еще засранцы. Но они красный лед не хранили и не производили, а с этими новостями, андроиды, значит, людям равны, совсем ошизели — с такими новостями станется на них повесить все хвосты. Поэтому я дернул вас, а не наркоконтроль. Мне нужны те, кто к андроидам отнесется как положено. Очевидно?  
Гэвин и Коннор переглянулись. Как минимум частично подозрения Добы подтверждались. Шериф не вполне понимал суть работы их отдела, не распознал, что Коннор андроид, но явно собирался устроить стрельбу.  
Тишина висела весьма напряженная. Коннор молчал и тщательно реконструировал ситуацию. Лас Вегас был совсем недалеко. Доказательств, что андроиды привезли красный лед, не было вообще, наркоконтроль отправил бы в городское отделение. Откуда вообще была эта твердая уверенность?  
Шериф что-то знал и выгораживал своих людей? Хотел, пользуясь возможностями, перевесить ответственность на андроидов?  
Весьма вероятно.  
Гэвин еще раз взглянул на Коннора очень долгим взглядом, как будто попытался выйти на связь. Потом заговорил:  
— Окей, разберемся. Стрельбу без дела не поднимать, даже если там всего три андроида. Они могут быть опаснее, чем кажутся. Намного опаснее. Я сам лично видел, как андроид-домработник стрелял из гранатомета.  
Саймон действительно показывал Гэвину иерихонские запасы оружия: интересовался, можно ли что-нибудь легализовать. И даже позировал.  
— Так что, армию или что с ними делать? Не могут же они просто так торчать на нашей земле!  
— Армия не нужна, — Гэвин поднялся. — Поедем как есть, подкрепление не нужно. Без приказа не стрелять, и все будет хорошо.  
Шериф прищурился, изучая его, даже вытянулся, стараясь смотреть сверху вниз. Гэвин ответил своей злой ухмылкой, сложил руки на груди. Коннор отметил еще один оттенок чувств, который раньше не испытывал: нежности с гордостью и восхищением. Фирменный подход Гэвина работал не всегда, но тут явно помогал лучше других. Пусть шериф был выше и шире, атмосфера уверенности и легкой угрозы исходила не от него. Из-за дверей раздался неясный перестук и шериф кивнул:  
— Без стрельбы. Посмотрим, куда вы меня тащите. Все, кавалерия подана.

Снаружи, под ослепительным зимним солнцем, их ждали кони. Коннор впервые видел их так близко и едва не вздрогнул, когда огромная рыжая голова оказалась напротив лица. Конь всхрапнул и шарахнулся, звонко цокнув копытами. Еще двое: белый в обширных серых пятнах и лоснящийся черный — интереса к людям не испытывали. Их всех в поводу держал мужчина в белой ковбойской шляпе: Тим Адакаи, сын владелицы мотеля.   
— Золотой, а ну-ка не бастуй! Чего это он? Унюхал чего-то от вас.   
— Вы хоть живых лошадей видели? — хмыкнул шериф. — На машине, как я говорил, не проехать, а вот эти ребята пройдут.  
Он хлопнул черного по крупу и скормил кубик сахара. Золотой снова приблизил голову к лицу Коннора, обнюхал, боднул немного. Тот в ответ очень медленно поднял руку, вызывая слабые успокаивающие вибрации, и очень осторожно коснулся лба. Конь шарахнулся, фыркнул, снова ткнулся в ладонь.   
— Ого, мистер. Как это вы ему понравились?  
Гэвин хмыкнул вслух.  
— Он всем нравится. С детства не ездил, так что без галопа. Коннор, сам заберешься?  
Закачка новых навыков не работала из-за отвратительной связи, так что пришлось импровизировать: движения шерифа не выглядели сложными, он легко взлетел в седло. Гэвин запрыгнул со второго раза и неловко заерзал, пытаясь нащупать стремена.  
Довольно простое движение. Просто оттолкнуться и оказаться в седле. Примерно полтора метра от земли, верхом на животном. Коннор мигнул, выстраивая несколько нечетких симуляций.  
— Не бойтесь, мистер. Золотой спокойный.  
— Я довольно тяжелый.   
— А по вам не скажешь! Но он справится. Вот, кстати, — Тим снял шляпу и протянул ее Коннору. — А то обгорите, лицо-то белое. Палит сегодня, прямо из космоса пуляет.   
Шляпа ничем не пахла. Волосы Тима были искусственными, даже не слишком натуральными. Ни ресниц, ни бровей... химиотерапия? Хроническое отравление тириумом? Коннор остановил мысли — неважно.  
— Благодарю. Я никогда не ездил верхом.  
Шериф расхохотался.  
— Давай, все нормально будет! — Гэвин взмахнул рукой, и его бело-серый конь шарахнулся в сторону, едва не сбросив.  
Коннор построил наиболее реалистичную модель движения и оттолкнулся ногами, взлетая в стремена. Конь всхрапнул, метнулся в сторону и едва не сбросил.  
— А ну тихо, Золотко, тихо! Ну что с тобой сегодня! Простите, — Тим выпрямился, погрозил коню. — Веди себя хорошо!  
Коннору было неловко — конь наверняка волновался так от неожиданной тяжести на спине. Но все-таки он сидел верхом, почти парил в воздухе, чувствуя ногами перекатывающиеся мышцы. Очень осторожно он тронул повод. Золотой медленно потрусил вперед, повернул и остановился рядом с другими.  
Гэвин показал большой палец. Коннор улыбнулся в ответ, наслаждаясь искристым восторгом.  
— Давно таких тюфяков не видел, — фыркнул шериф. — Ладно, к ночи глядишь и доберемся. А ну пошел! Следуйте за мной.  
Черный конь шел первым, следом за ним бело-серый. Коннор на Золотом замыкал движение, никто на него не смотрел, не мешал с интересом анализировать новый опыт. Шляпа слегка спасала от солнца, но лучи то и дело заслепливали видеозахват, отражаясь от белого песка и стекол. 

Звонкость перестука копыт пошла на убыль. Они направлялись на северо-восток, в сторону реки Колорадо. Позади осталось крупное шоссе, перегороженное рыжими конусами: оползень и тут повредил покрытие дороги. Оползень потянулся справа — плоский, совсем безопасный на вид, но Коннор с легкостью вообразил, какой грозной могла быть эта масса движущихся камней. Там и тут проблескивали белесые полоски тириумосодержащей породы: похоже, вскрылась крупная жила. Становилось все зеленее: они уходили от пустыни, вокруг поднимались первые деревца. Копыта коней приминали цветы.   
Оползень прошел прямо по дороге, так что они шли по тому, что когда-то было обочиной. Для машины тут не хватило бы места, а пешком слишком долго, но верхом они двигались с удивительной скоростью. Потянулись сломанные деревья.  
Конь шерифа перешел на рысь, Гэвин похлопал своего коня по крупу, а Золотой оглянулся и посмотрел с такой укоризной, что Коннору стало неловко.   
— Я тяжелый, — пробормотал он. — Прости. Иди побыстрее, пожалуйста.  
Он слегка сжал ноги, не решаясь ударить, но конь фыркнул и порысил за остальными, уверенно переставляя ноги среди сломанных ветвей.  
Они прошли мимо обрушенного оползнем моста, который был пригоден для машин. Шериф уверенно повел коня вниз по склону, к тонкой струйке воды между валунов. Коннор посмотрел снизу вверх на изломанную форму и торчащие опоры: двадцать восемь метров, если считать от уровня воды. Вода уже переливалась через верхнюю границу естественной плотины из обломков моста и каменной массы, но еще не прорвалась. Гэвин оглянулся на него и показал жестами «круто выглядишь». Коннор ответил «ты тоже» и показал большой палец.

***

Ферма Чии стояла на отдельном высоком уступе. Ближе к ней асфальтовая дорога была разбита только временем, а не оползнем. Цокот копыт разносился далеко-далеко. Вид открывался удивительный: горный склон, бесконечные дюны, за ними еще одна невысокая горная цепь. За плоскими макушками гор, затянутых дымкой облаков, воздвигалось циклопическое здание: завод Киберлайф. Он казался грозовой тучей от своего темного светопоглощающего покрытия.  
Но завод был где-то там, далеко. Здесь же стоял просторный двухэтажный дом, срубленный из толстых бревен. Все окна были занавешены тканью, за домом виднелась скважина с мощным насосом. Горный кряж тянулся дальше и выше, закрывая половину неба.  
Шериф спешился, Гэвин едва не рухнул, пытаясь спуститься. Совокупность их движений помогла Коннору легко спрыгнуть с Золотого, ничего ему не повредив. Казалось, конь вздохнул с облегчением и сразу поспешил к друзьям.  
Вокруг не было ни людей, ни андроидов. Раздавался бесконечный трещащий звук какой-то цикады, вид точнее определить без сети было невозможно. Коннор не мог нащупать даже крохотной локальной сети.  
Провода к дому не тянулись, но снаружи висели весьма мощные фонари. Генератор? Кабель выныривал из-под крыши. Окна на чердаке закрывали ставни. Не успели открыть после урагана?   
Гэвин постучал в дверь. Постучал еще раз. Коннор обратил внимание на длинные царапины через все полотно, как будто вели ножом. Довольно свежие: дерево не успело потемнеть. Окно, похоже, заменили совсем недавно: стекло было иначе запылено, чем соседние.  
— Откройте! — Гэвин еще раз грохнул, когда дверь приоткрылась.  
— Извините, пожалуйста. Я не сразу услышала, — едва слышно сказала девушка на пороге. Шериф схватился за кобуру, и она вздрогнула.  
Трейси. Светловолосая, голубоглазая. Из-под ее руки высунулась маленькая девочка, темноглазая и темноволосая, довольно смуглая. Она совершенно точно была человеком. Гэвин улыбнулся ей самой приятной из своих улыбок.  
— Это нам извиняться надо. Но поговорить придется, вы уж без обид. У вас отличный вид, — он махнул в сторону завода.   
— С другой стороны горы лучше. Я Мей, а вы...  
— Федеральный агент Рид, со мной агент Андерсон и шериф Рон. Его вы знаете. Как это чудо зовут? Привет, малышка.  
Девочка смущенно улыбнулась.   
— Кьиста. Здьявствуйте.   
— Привет, Криста.  
Гэвин торжественно пожал ей руку. Мей ощутимо расслабилась и распахнула дверь шире, пропуская их в дом. На ее виске не было диода. Коннора беспокоило отсутствие сети. Она не отзывалась ни на один стандартный запрос, как будто биокомпонент связи был отключен целиком. И говорила очень тихо: повреждение голосового модуля? Нежелание привлекать внимание? Но ребенка она не одергивала, пока та со всеми знакомилась во все горло.  
Они прошли в светлый уютный зал. Мей предложила им сесть, предложению последовали Рон и Гэвин, а вот Коннор остался на ногах, неторопливо прохаживаясь туда-обратно. Полки с книгами, безделушки. Беленые стены. На трех покрытие немного пожелтело, но на четвертой, за которой была еще одна комната, выглядело совсем новым.  
— Извините, но я не понимаю, почему наша скромная ферма заслужила так много внимания. Федеральные агенты!  
— Расположение у вас отличное.   
— Это из-за завода? До него же бесконечность целая!  
— Пятнадцать километров по прямой. Не так уж далеко, особенно для современных дронов.   
За стеной кто-то стоял. Коннор засек сначала характерное излучение андроидов: совсем слабое. Оно не должно было пройти сквозь плотный материал... значит, стена была сделана из чего-то не прочнее картона. Ни одной полки. Единственная картинка с карпами — не в рамке, просто наклеена. Вдоль стены стоял диван, на котором как раз развалился Гэвин, забалтывающий Мей диверсантами. Шериф напряженно слушал, не снимая руку с кобуры.   
Андроид за стеной не перемещался. Мог он целиться в Мей или в кого-то из них? Коннор был почти уверен, что тот вооружен. Контуры были едва различимы, но зачем еще стоять так и слушать?  
Гэвин перешел на семью Мей: спрашивал, как они справляются, где остальные. Она отвечала быстро и четко, как заранее отрепетированное: остальные жители фермы были в Лас-Вегасе, работали там, все-все, кроме Мей и Кристы, и когда дорогу смыло, то вернуться не смогли, ждут дорожных работ и стараются выбить субсидию. Девочка молчала.  
Фигура за стеной стала отчетливей: видимо, андроид придвинулся ближе. Коннор повернулся так, чтобы Мей не видела, и сложил несколько жестов: «внимание», «один андроид», «напротив меня». Шериф уставился на его руки, привлекая внимание, так что Гэвин отреагировал только едва заметным жестом «ок».  
— И ничего не видно, не слышно? Странные личности, может, вокруг бродили? Шорохи, стуки?   
Коннор сделал пару шагов от стены, чтобы не сверлить взглядом пустоту уж очень подозрительно. Мей тревожно посмотрела на него.   
— У вас все в порядке, мистер Андерсон?  
— Он не привык к лошадям, задницу отбил, — мгновенно ответил Гэвин. — Я же правильно понимаю, кроме вас тут никого нет? Все в Вегасе?  
— К-конечно... — она бросила взгляд за стену.  
Целились в нее? Она боялась за ребенка?  
Коннор встал так, чтобы перекрыть возможное направление выстрела. Никакой реакции.  
— Хватит этих танцев, — шериф Рон схватился за пистолет. — Колитесь, что вы сделали с Райдерсами, или я, клянусь, не...  
Мей сдернула Кристу с места и кинулась в сторону с воплем:   
— Дже-еф!  
Все пришло в движение одновременно: шериф кинулся ей наперерез, Гэвин сбил ему прицел, не дал выстрелить, выстрел из-за бумажной стены прошил Коннору руку.  
Биокомпонент поврежден, тириумная течь, повреждения некритичные. Сохранившейся рукой Коннор ударил по ружью андроида, вырвавшегося из-за стены, и второй выстрел ушел в потолок. Анализ модели: мирмидон. Опасность: 74.5% риск смерти всех, кроме Гэвина.   
Что-то грохотало, сыпалось, визжала Криста.   
Джеф ударил Коннора в грудь так, что отшвырнул в стену, и кинулся на Гэвина, тот перехватил удар, поднырнул под руку... справлялся, оценил Коннор, переключаясь в режим экстренного анализа. Время замедлилось, растянулось: Джеф промахивался по голове Гэвина, Мей неслась к двери, прижимая к себе ребенка, шериф целился в нее и уже нажимал на спусковой крючок.   
Анализ показал, что остановить его не удастся, но Коннор успел сбить прицел ударом и выбил пистолет сразу после выстрела. Мей рухнула лицом вперед.  
Коннор снова вышел в режим анализа, сжигающего тириум, и только поэтому успел поймать мирмидона, кинувшегося на шерифа: вцепился в плечо и лицо и отправил запрос контакта максимальной важности.  
Океан ужаса обрушился и едва не смыл Коннора, как след с песка.  
«Я не враг».  
«Я пришел помочь».  
«Я девиант, я помогаю своим».  
В ответ он едва не провалился слишком глубоко в спираль гневного ужаса, но смог остановиться, просматривая только поверхностные эмоции.  
«Вы убили Мей!»  
«Я знаю, что шериф к вам несправедлив. Я хочу помочь, он понесет наказание за этот выстрел».  
Контакт ослабел и погас. В реальности рядом с ним ударила в пол ваза, Коннор мигнул и отбил еще одну.  
— Да черт тебя дери! Сядь и дай себя заштопать! — заорал Гэвин, пытаясь перехватить еще одну вазу из рук Мей.  
— Отпусти его! — она швырнула еще одну вазу в Коннора и на этот раз попала в раскуроченное плечо. Черная боль вспыхнула и погасла под слоем рабочего режима.  
— Мей, это важно: на внутреннем экране есть обратный отсчет?  
— Что?  
— Обратный отсчет на внутреннем экране, — повторил Гэвин за Коннором. — Если его нет, то ты не умираешь, понятно?  
Мей попятилась. Тириум слабо тек, оставляя синие пятна на блузке  
— Нет никакого отсчета... Джеф? Ты в порядке?   
— Они не враги. Мы ошиблись, — хрипло сказал Джеф, поднимаясь во весь свой огромный рост, и отбросил разряженную двустволку. — Но теперь...  
— Мы пришли помочь и собираемся помочь. Я сдержу слово.  
Коннор подобрал остаток правой руки и снял с пальца кольцо. Плечо то и дело сыпало сбоями, перекрывало внутренний экран сообщениями о нарушении целостности, потере, отказе, утечке... Неважно.   
— Кон, ты жив? Чинить нужно прям срочно?  
— Нет. Вернемся в Иерихон, заменю руку. Ничего страшного.  
— Иерихон существует? — Мей прижала руку к груди.   
Коннор отсканировал состояние ребенка: цела, напугана. Состояние шерифа вызвало вспышку рыжей злой радости: перелом запястья, несколько ушибов.   
Гэвин держал правое плечо выше левого, и это тоже скорее всего означало травму. Не следовало за него беспокоиться, но остановилось вспышку чувств не удалось. Горькая дымная злость за собственное несовершенство вспыхнула и ушла под слой синего льда.  
Внутренняя дверь распахнулась. Старушка, ростом Коннору по пояс, наставила на него автоматический карабин. Дезба Хасея Чии, коренная американка-навахо, в свои семьдесят шесть целилась без малейшего тремора.  
— Так-так, все опустили пушки! — Гэвин поднял руки, демонстративно безоружный. — Давайте не усугублять.  
— Что вы за черти такие?!  
— Федеральные агенты Рид и Андерсон, отдел по работе с андроидами.   
Коннор сбросил скин, показывая пластик лица — на случай, если капающих тириумом ошметков ниже плеча ей бы не хватило. Состояние все еще уточнялось: пара дробинок вошла в грудь, но не пробила защитный слой над лабораторией. Повезло, что не в живот, прошило бы насквозь.  
— Вы откуда? Боретесь с андроидами?  
— Мы помогаем андроидам встраиваться в человеческое общество, — объяснил Коннор.  
Дуло опустилось. Гэвин заметно выдохнул.   
— Так-так-так. А кто в дочку стрелял? Какой ублюдок? — Дезба подошла, тронула рану на груди Мей.  
— Шериф. И у меня много...  
Старушка подошла и с размаху пнула его по яйцам. Гэвин аж вздрогнул.  
— Не поймите меня неправильно, — сказала она. — Можете теперь меня арестовать.  
— Я при исполнении, а то сам бы ему врезал, — признался Гэвин.   
Он прошелся по комнате, хромая, поставил на место перевернутый диван и сел, поджимая руку. Всю правую сторону лица постепенно заливала огромная гематома с раной на виске: проехался по ковру до ожога.  
Джеф сидел рядом с Мей на полу, обнимая ее и Кристу. Дезба поставила на место перевернутое кресло и тоже села, положив карабин на колени.  
— Блонди давно к нам подкапывался. Терпеть меня не может, мудила. Чего хрипишь, еще раз пнуть?  
— Она врет!  
Гэвин поднялся, нацепил на шерифа наручники и снова вернулся на диван. Коннор устроился рядом, положив отстреленную руку на колени, как карабин. В голове всплывали совершенно гэвиновские шутки про руку помощи, но ситуация не располагала к юмору.  
Анализ собранной информации показал довольно однозначную картину. Коннор посмотрел на Гэвина, тот улыбнулся половиной лица и кивнул.  
— Я могу обрисовать ситуацию, как вижу на текущий момент. Это не займет много времени. У меня есть только один вопрос. Живы ли братья Райдерсы?  
Дезба бросила короткий взгляд на шерифа, стонущего на полу. Тот еще не оклемался: удар от Коннора, вероятно, сломал ему запястье, а пинок Дезбы добавил острых ощущений.  
— Если они мертвы или вы затрудняетесь ответить, ситуация осложняется. Но если живы...  
— Их никогда тут не было! — выкрикнул Джеф. — При чем тут они, я не понимаю!  
— Ох. Значит, так вот. Допустим, они живы, — Дезба переплела руки на груди. — Что тогда?  
Гэвин заметно расслабился, улыбнулся, и Коннор окончательно определился с деталями.  
— Остальные андроиды не в Вегасе. Они здесь, на ферме. Прячутся и готовятся бежать. Все остальные дети — YK500, только Криста — человек.   
Он тщательно просканировал девочку. Она не плакала, просто дрожала, прижимаясь к Мей. Странный след вокруг шеи напоминал очень старый шрам. Связь то появлялась, то исчезала, Коннор отправил запрос на ее данные в центр поиска пропавших детей, собирающий информацию по всей стране уже пятнадцать лет. Следовало бы еще взять ДНК с той же целью, но это могло ждать. Пришел предварительный ответ: совпадений не обнаружено.  
Дезба задумчиво кивала. Шериф перестал стонать и начал прислушиваться.  
— Одной из проблем андроидов-девиантов до революции была добыча топлива. В Детройте его воровали. Вы пошли другим путем, — Коннор кивнул Джефу и Мей. — Построили небольшую установку по выделению тириума из тириумной породы. Здешние жилы, конечно, не такие богатые, как на Солар-один, но на небольшую группу хватало. Но потом братья Райдерсы узнали, что вы — андроиды. Вероятно, опознали молд Мей.  
Она опустила взгляд. Джеф обнял ее крепче, поцеловал в висок. Его ладонь закрывала пулевую пробоину. Пуля задела биокомпонент #7782, отвечающий за производство псевдобиологических жидкостей. Плакать до замены не получится.  
Дезба бросила на них подозрительный взгляд. Андроиды потупились, как наказанные дети.  
— И когда, спрашивается?   
— Приблизительно полгода назад. Две или три недели после прибытия, — Коннор задумался, как сформулировать, чтобы не травмировать ребенка еще сильнее. Криста тоже очень внимательно слушала. — Вероятно, они шантажировали Мей, грозили передать информацию шерифу и отнять ребенка. Но не передавали, только делились подозрениями со старым другом отца. Поэтому он был уверен только в том, что вы — андроид, но не знал про остальных.   
— Мотив? — уточнил Гэвин.  
— Тириум, который можно было перерабатывать на красный лед или продавать с этой же целью. Вероятно, Мей и Джеф отдавали только свою долю и скрывали шантаж от остальных. Полностью заправленный мирмидон не промахнулся бы первым выстрелом. Убил бы, вероятнее всего, нас всех. Полностью заправленная Трейси в свое время оказала мне серьезное сопротивление, так что боевые качества Мей я бы тоже не преуменьшал. Но вы не могли по-настоящему драться из-за недостатка тириума. Долговременного, не меньше нескольких месяцев, истощающего недостатка.   
Гэвин потрогал свой заплывший глаз. Мей отошла, очень осторожно — боялась окрика. Но никто не кричал, и она скоро вернулась с пакетом льда. Гэвин кивнул и приложил к гематоме.   
— Глупые дети! Почему вы мне не сказали?  
— Они говорили, что мы окажемся на свалке. Как бы вы справлялись? — Мей вернулась на пол к Джефу.  
— Как-как! Шестьдесят лет справлялась, а тут перестану?!  
Коннор поднял руку, останавливая перепалку.  
— Красный лед весьма токсичен. Младший из братьев умер от передозировки, остальные решили, что вы его отравили. Я прав? Они пришли угрожать, но не были готовы, что вы тоже решите действовать. У меня только один вопрос: почему вы не выбрали вариант с отъездом?   
— Куда бы мы бежали? — спросила Дезба. — Где андроиды смогли бы жить в мире и безопасности? Нет уж. Это мой дом и моя земля. А братья... ну что ж, они могли уехать в Вегас и никогда больше не возвращаться.  
— Тогда почему бы их не убить? — Гэвин вскинул брови.  
Дезба обаятельно улыбнулась.  
— Я не успела узнать все, что хотела. Вы слишком рано пришли. Впрочем... — она смерила Гэвина пристальные взглядом. — Возможно, вы будете копами получше, чем этот недоделок Блонди. Скажите, есть ли срок давности у наказания за убийство?  
— Это смотря какое убийство. Если первая степень, то нет, оно срока давности не имеет.   
Дезба поднялась.  
— Дети, идите к остальным и ведите себя хорошо. И тириума выпейте из запаса, вам нужно, — приказала она андроидам. — Криста, ты умничка. Чудесно держишься. Пойдемте, мальчики, и это недоразумение с собой захватите.  
Гэвин заставил шерифа подняться. Неоказание помощи при переломе могло быть расценено как жестокое обращение с заключенным, думал Коннор. С другой стороны, его нелепая агрессия едва не закончилась несколькими трупами. И он молчал — это выглядело несколько подозрительно. Анализ показал пропущенную было вспышку радости, когда Дезба сказала, что братья живы. Он дружил с их отцом, воспитывал в каком-то смысле — или фактически выполнял обязанности опекуна? Что ж, он плохо справлялся.  
За картонной перегородкой прятались остатки разрушенной стены. Выбитое окно, царапины на двери... братья напали первыми.   
Андроиды уходили куда-то в сторону леса: вероятно, в убежище, где прятались остальные. Коннор не стал прослеживать их путь. Старая деревянная лестница вела на второй этаж, а оттуда еще одна, очень хрупкая на вид — на чердак.   
— Они приехали как раз перед ураганом, — сказала Дезба, распахивая люк в потолке.  
Наверху было темно и пыльно. Горело несколько свечей, едва освещая скорченные фигуры в дальнем углу. Коннор едва смог отсканировать их лица.  
— Гордон, Билли! — шериф кинулся вперед, но Гэвин поймал его за воротник и дернул обратно.  
— Рон! Бабка с ума сбрендила! — закричал в ответ Билл.   
— Рон?.. Почему на тебе наручники? — спросил Гордон.  
Толстая цепь проходила вокруг их поясов и заканчивалась на крупной опорной балке дома. Цепи потоньше приматывали руки к телу, оставляя совсем немного возможностей для движения. Рядом с ними виднелись мятые жестяные тарелки и несколько кружек. Грязные русые волосы казались черными.  
— Потому что он арестован за провальное ведение переговоров, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — А вот за что арестованы вы... мм, дайте подумать. Тупость, наглость и жадность.   
Билл, средний брат, выглядел более отчаянным.   
— Ты блядь еще кто?  
— Проклятый фед. Итак, моя очередь играть в детектива. Вы убили Аниту Чии. Изнасиловали, вероятно, и столкнули с моста, который сейчас обрушен. Единственный подходящий мост в округе, как я подозреваю. Экспертиза бы помогла определить насильственную смерть, но когда ваш папка дружит с шерифом, жизнь становится намного проще, не так ли?  
— Что это за херня? — Билл тряхнул руками. — Эй, это незаконное удержание! Эти психички нас схватили и держат тут на цепи, как собак!  
— Собаки полезные, а вы — говно, — заметила Дезба безмятежно. — Хотя не буду оскорблять говно таким сравнением.  
Она сжала карабин сильнее. Гэвин тронул ее за плечо и продолжил:  
— Шантаж, нападение на безоружную девчонку, перегонка красного льда — да вы знаете про незаконную херню больше меня!  
— Она ебаный андроид, вы что, не заметили?!  
— Этот однорукий — тоже андроид, — тихо сказал Гордон. — Нам пизда.  
Как можно было доказать убийство, совершенное девять лет назад? Коннор начал искать возможные варианты и вдруг обнаружил, что в точке, где он стоит, прием лучше. А если повернуться, вытянуться в сторону окна и чуть отклониться назад — получается почти 4G.   
Замять убийство не могло быть просто. Кто мог знать подробности, кроме шерифа и участников? Кто мог быть вовлечен? Слухи ползли не просто так. Коннор тщательно перебивал варианты, пока Гэвин подтаскивал стул и снова на нем устраивался: он определенно устал, не хотел пока светить быстрое исцеление — вот и старался пересидеть боль и травмы. Следовало бы проследить, чтобы он поспал ночью, а не возился с уликами. Беспокойство за него и мучительная нежность пробивались через рабочий режим. Коннор с усилием заставил себя вернуться к анализу.  
Маленький город. Крохотный полицейский участок. Нет своей школы: дети отправляются на автобусе в Боулдер: ближайший город, приросший в сторону завода Киберлайф. Он был даже ближе, чем Лас-Вегас.   
В Серчлайте не было своего судмедэксперта.   
Вытянувшись еще сильнее, чтобы попадать в зону уверенного приема, Коннор отправил запрос в Центральный госпиталь Боулдера.  
— Кон, ты в норме? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Я работаю.  
Гэвин обернулся к братьям:  
— Вот видите — он работает, а я тут пока херней страдаю. Давайте к делу: вы уже нашалили лет на восемь, если докажем продажу, а мы докажем. Или тириум, или лед вы гнали дальше, все сами выжрать не могли.   
Коннор выделил только шесть процентов мощности на контроль обстановки. Запрос вернулся: дело не найдено, судебная экспертиза в Серчлайте осуществлялась из Лас-Вегаса. Запрос отправился в Центральное отделение и мог идти еще долго.  
— Да херня все это, Билли, Гордон, не ведитесь! — шериф попытался дернуться, но Гэвин мигом усадил его на пол рядом.   
— Понимаете, парни — я тут плохой коп. Хороший вон, изучает солнечные зайчики и копает на вас информацию в масштабах страны. Так что у вас есть вариант: открыть рот и говорить, тогда сроки за чистосердечное немного снизятся. Или вы героически молчите, мы все раскапываем сами и сажаем вас по полной, лет на двадцать пять. А то и больше, если другие трупы найдем.  
Гордон сплюнул:  
— Блядь, откуда тебя феды выкопали, из Гуантанамо?  
— Почти. Так что? Кто столкнул Аниту Чии с моста? Это был ближайший мост или я недооцениваю местные достопримечательности?   
Братья переглянулись и демонстративно замолчали. Гэвин перестукивал пальцами по спинке стула в очень раздражающем ритме.   
Коннор нашел архив, в котором могло храниться дело — если оно, конечно, вообще существовало вне Серчлайта. Но тут его закрыли, и в электронной версии были буквально несколько строчек: возраст, дата смерти, причиной указана травма головы в результате падения на скалы. Даже фотографии тела не отсканировали.  
— Кон, ты долго? Мне нужны твои способности.  
— Прошу прощения, но если я прерву связь, то запрос придется отправлять заново, а эта база данных очень плохо организована.  
Гэвин хмыкнул и снова перевел взгляд на братьев. Шериф тоже молчал: подавал им пример.  
— Только его осуждение мешает мне применить меры посерьезнее. Миссис Чии, тут есть место снаружи с еще более уверенным приемом?  
— О, я покажу. И не одно. Зовите меня Дезбой.  
— Да вы совсем ебанутые! — не выдержал шериф. — Это же просто не ваше дело! ФБР не может лезть в личные дела муниципальных районов!  
— Запросто могу, — Гэвин качнулся на стуле, и тот угрожающе заскрипел. — Кон, я прав?  
— В целом, да. Подозрение на укрывательство преступления высокой тяжести с использованием служебного положения — в таком случае дело переходит на федеральный уровень.  
Запрос все не возвращался. Что там можно было делать так долго?!  
— Так вот. За чистосердечное получаете скидку на отсидку. В целом, мне просто интересно, чьи методы быстрее — мои или Коннора.   
Гэвин бросил на Дезбу Чии странный взгляд, который Коннор не смог расшифровать — а она явно смогла и коротко кивнула.   
— Они ничего не докажут, — повторил шериф. — Мы еще компенсацию отсудим. И можем выяснить, куда именно делся Честер! Их отец пропал без вести где-то в этих же горах.   
Дезба пожала плечами.  
— Понятия не имею. Ко мне не приезжал.  
Она лгала, заметил Коннор. Интересно. Кажется, они раскопали куда больше, чем сначала казалось. Снова эти взгляды.  
Повисла тишина — куда более напряженная, чем раньше. Коннор отсканировал состояние братьев более внимательно: сбитые кулаки заживали плохо, цепи уже натерли кожу до крови. Они вряд ли могли с комфортом спать в такой сбруе. Возможно, начиналась еще и ломка от красного льда. Устали, отчаялись.   
— Почему вы напали на ферму после смерти брата? — спросил Коннор.  
— Эти ублюдки отравили тириум! Вот это тоже к делу приобщите! — Гордон пнул чашку, и она со звоном укатилась к ногам Гэвина. — Специально, чтобы нас уморить!  
— Тириум, блядь, токсичный. Вы сами себя траванули этим говном, — Гэвин ткнул в бок шерифа, сбивая ему слова на подлете. — Красный лед гробит все: легкие, кровь, мозги. Яйца тоже не щадит, не расслабляйтесь.   
Для анализа на красный лед следовало подойти, так что Коннор отложил проверку на потом. Сейчас следовало наконец-то получить ответ.  
— Я расскажу про коробку, — тихо сказал Билл, звякнув цепью. Он не отреагировал на рывок от брата, только дернул руки на себя и смотрел теперь в пол. — Но мы ее не убивали. Она упала с моста, когда... когда убегала от нас с Дэвидом. Мы ее пугали, подгазовывали, она залезла на парапет и упала. Все, конец истории.  
— В ней еще должна быть коробка, — напомнил Гэвин.  
— Да. Там вещи и фотографии. Я... я залез в участок и украл их.  
Гэвин грохнул кулаком по стулу:  
— Кончай врать! Если она сама упала — какого хера прятать улики!  
Запрос наконец-то вернулся. Коннор просканировал отчет и сошел с места. Он все равно победил в этом соревновании, зачем-то объявленном Гэвином, и теперь можно было переключиться на более важные вещи.  
— У нас есть две пары наручников. Помоги мне их снять.  
— Кон, ты что-то нарыл?   
— Да. Чистосердечное уже не нужно.  
Это тоже был блеф. Пришедший файл раскрывал не все, но сейчас речь шла не о преступниках. Их будет еще много.  
Гэвин мог бы остаться, но он подошел и помог скрутить цепь. С одной рукой было бы неудобно. Братья определенно растерялись.   
— Эй! Эй, вы не так все поняли! Мы ничего ей не делали! — завопил Гордон.  
Коннор снял толстую цепь с его пояса.   
— Почему бы не закончить? — спросил Гэвин тихо.  
— Это жестокое обращение с подозреваемыми. Они мне тоже не нравятся, — Коннор потянул тонкую цепь на запястьях, и крупный, злой человек заскулил от боли. Но все-таки ее надо было снять.   
— И что? Они на нас в суд подадут?  
— Нет! Нет, не подадим! Да хватит! Больно, блядь!  
Гэвин защелкнул наручники выше разодранных запястий, почти на предплечьях, и закрепил так, чтобы они не скатывались и не болтались. Да, вот так. Гордон отправился к шерифу, и они взялись за Билла. Тоже синяки и разбитые в кровь суставы. Вблизи повреждения оказались более значительными, чем казались сначала. Следовало сначала обратиться к медику, единственному на весь Серчлайт.  
— И это возможно. Но меня больше беспокоит, что это не тот мир, в котором я бы хотел жить, неважно, кто страдает без суда — люди или андроиды. Возможно, это звучит несколько напыщенно. Мы знаем, что они виноваты. Они понесут наказание. Просто не нужна излишняя жестокость.   
Гэвин открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но замолчал и принялся закреплять наручники повыше. Как будто пытался найти слова и каждый раз себя останавливал. Не хотел ссоры? Пытался найти ответ, который устроил бы обоих?  
— По мне, так я бы им еще и яйца отбила! — Дезба тряхнула ружьем.  
— Они сами себе отбили, красным льдом, — Гэвин подтолкнул Билла к остальным. — Ладно, надо их забинтовать и все такое, чтоб не окочурились от заражения крови. Кто-нибудь из андроидов разбирается?  
— Я сделаю, если найду аптечку, — ответил Коннор.   
— Что вы нашли? — шепотом спросил шериф.  
— Достаточно, чтобы посадить вас надолго, — Гэвин похлопал его по плечу. — Мне не нравится твое запястье, давай-ка закрепим его на шину. Может, вывих...  
— Перелом.  
— Окей, перелом. Тем более, — он подобрал валяющуюся дощечку с выцветшим узором и вытащил ремень из джинсов, чтобы закрепить.  
Дезба опустила ружье и тоже засобиралась.  
— Я не знаю, что вы нашли, но вот мое чистосердечное, — заговорил Гордон. Он не отреагировал на тычок брата. — Эй, вы слушаете?   
— Молчи, долбоеб! Это разводка! — рявкнул шериф.  
Гэвин продолжил невозмутимо крепить его руку на дощечку. Коннор видел, как он старается лишний раз не нажать на опухоль вокруг сломанной кости.  
— Чистосердечное, блядь! Да, мы ее трахнули! Да, она от нас съебалась, мы гнались и пытались поймать! Но мы не хотели ее убивать! Мы все там были — я, папа, Дэвид и Билл, и мы пытались ее поймать, а не столкнуть, нахуй нам труп!  
— Это ложь, — заметил Коннор.   
— Она бы рассказала, и мы покойники, — буркнул Билл. — Свалила бы в Вегас и подняла там бучу.  
— Я бы вас раньше пристрелила! — Дезба кинулась вперед, но Коннор смог ее удержать.  
— Вы ее столкнули с моста. Имитировали суицид, — проговорил Гэвин. — Так? Все видели и участвовали?  
— Да, — буркнул Билл. — Вроде того. Она орала, что всех нас посадит, а тогда мужиков совсем прижали, не посмотри на бабу лишний раз, какого хуя!  
Дезба успела пнуть его прежде, чем Коннор оттащил. Силы в этой крохотной женщины было удивительно много.  
Преступников вел в итоге Гэвин. Коннору пришлось следить, чтобы их не столкнули с лестницы.  
Все андроиды собрались внизу, за спинами уже знакомых им Мей и Джефа. Две YK500 стандартного молда, белокурые и кудрявые. AX400, азиатский молд, без правой кисти — Коннор отметил, что надо сделать запрос на замену. ST300, типичный молд ресепшионистки. Две русских: совсем маленькие, ниже даже чем YK500, составленные из металлических ферм и с нарисованными на пластике женскими лицами.  
Коннор на ходу тронул Кристу за щеку и слизнул с пальцев образец ДНК, отправляя еще один запрос в международный центр поиска пропавших без вести и в несколько других организаций. В конце концов, десятилетние дети не появляются из ниоткуда.   
Прием был очень неустойчивый, но на небольшие объемы информации хватало.  
— Нас не отправят на свалку? — спросила рыжая русская неожиданно детским голосом. Вторая, с короткой светлой стрижкой, обняла ее за плечи.  
— Нет. Вы можете перебраться в Детройт или связаться с коммьюнити девиантов в Лос-Анджелесе, — сказал Коннор. — Я передам им контакты, если хотите. Они определенно заинтересуются свободной разработкой тириума без участия Киберлайф.  
— Эй, Джеф! — Гэвин махнул ему рукой. — Присмотри-ка пока за этими мудилами. Больше не бить! Просто следи, чтоб не слиняли! Дезба, надо поговорить.  
Коннор кивнул. У него тоже остались еще вопросы. Например, почему тут не было локальной сети — но это могло ждать. 

Кухня была почти такой же большой, как комната на первом этаже. По стенкам свисали пучки трав на просушке и гроздья лука. Самогонный аппарат, знавший времена и получше, тихонько булькал тириумом.   
— Ну дед мой гнал, — букрнула Дезба на невысказанный вопрос. — Кто ж знал, что пригодится.  
— У меня другая тема, — Гэвин прислонился к стене. Коннор осторожно тронул его за ладонь, сканируя состояние. Внутренние повреждения, похоже, были значительнее, чем показалось. Без костюма они бы отправились к врачу.  
— Ну?  
— Что там с отцом этих мудаков? Он пропал в этих горах.   
Старушка прошлась по комнате, зачем-то заглянула в шкаф, где были только запасы соли. Вздохнула. Устроилась на стуле, скрестив руки на груди.   
— В твоем пацане небось детектор лжи?  
— Есть такое.  
— Ладно. Он приперся вскоре после смерти Аниты. Наезжал, что я не отозвала обвинения. Вопил, что она психическая и поэтому прыгнула.  
— Она состояла на учете?  
— Да. Шизофрения, — Дезба пожала плечами. — Она хорошо держалась, пила таблетки, училась, работала. Вы бы даже не догадались. Сестра тогда как раз легла лечиться, и Анита жила у меня. На всякий случай, она говорила. Хотела, чтобы кто-то мог присмотреть, вдруг приступ. Но она никогда не хотела умереть, наоборот. Она всегда хотела жить.  
Гэвин кивнул. Его лицо выражало искреннее сочувствие. Коннор тоже не стал торопить. Дезба открыла другой шкаф и налила себе стопочку виски. Предложила Гэвину, тот качнул головой. Выпила махом, вздохнула.  
— Ну вот этот урод приперся, орал, что она шлюха, что сама хотела, а потом прыгнула. Обещал мне шею свернуть, если я начну говорить, мол, шериф его приятель и все прикроет. Тут-то я слегка не сдержалась... — она снова глубоко вздохнула. — Я тут гоню всякие настойки так-то. В том числе лечебные, у нас с медициной туговато. Ну вот сказала, что мол давай-ка помиримся, я мол не в претензии. Капнула ему в виски пару капелек и отправила с миром. Погнался небось за розовым единорогом или вообразил, что может летать. Не знаю, куда канул. Не искала.   
Она говорила правду, или верила в то, что говорила. Открыла шкаф, показала свои настойки. Коннор аккуратно попробовал одну за другой, изучая их свойства: ядовитые, галлюциногенные, в малых дозах относящиеся к народной медицине, но если смешать с алкоголем... Указанная могла влиять на работу мозга в очень обширных пределах.  
— Этот препарат мог вызвать кратковременный психоз или очень реалистичные галлюцинации. Вы знали про эти свойства?  
— Если честно, хотела, чтобы он уебался с моста, — призналась Дезба. — Но специально травить насмерть не стала. Не смогла. Но все равно это отравление, подсудное дело...  
— Непредумышленное убийство. Срок давности истек.  
Гэвин кивнул, и на его лице Коннор определенно прочитал облегчение. Да, можно было интерпретировать иначе. Возможно, следовало передать дело в суд... но срок давности истек. Она не хотела убивать, хотела только причинить вред за смерть племянницы.  
— Что вы нашли? — спросила Дезба тихо.  
— Отчет судмедэксперта. Копия была передана в Серчлайт, но к делу не приобщена. Причина смерти совпадает — травма головного мозга от падения на скалы. Но кроме того были зафиксированы многочисленные синяки и ссадины, которые не объяснялись падением. И обнаружен биологический материал с ДНК, принадлежавших пяти разным людям. Четверо — семья Райдерсов. Пятый не опознан.  
— Материал... Сперма, что ли?  
Коннор кивнул. Дезба поджала губы, налила еще стопку и капнула из черного флакона. Выпила залпом. Оставалось надеяться, что это было успокаивающее лекарство.  
— Вы посадите их? Надолго?  
— До смерти не выйдут, — пообещал Гэвин, тронув ее плечо. — Свяжитесь с андроидами Вегаса. Вашим девчонкам тоже помощь понадобится. Кон, ты нашел уже Кристу?  
— Ее ДНК нигде не зафиксирована. Ребенок-призрак. — признался Коннор. — Никогда не была в розыске.   
— Ребята нашли ее на ферме. Ее там держали на цепи, как собачонку. Ну они и сперли, не смогли пройти мимо, — Дезба вздохнула. — Вы ее заберете? Наверное, родители все-таки есть...  
— Документы легальные, в розыск не объявлена. Счастлива и любит родителей, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Забирать незачем.   
— Рекомендую найти детского психолога на всякий случай.  
Дезба кивнула и отставила бутылку. Она будто стала выше — так выпрямилась, так расправила плечи. Они вернулись на первый этаж, где андроиды обступили заключенных плотным кольцом.   
— Попробуй взять ДНК шерифа, — предложил Гэвин.   
Коннор последовал его совету. Шериф выругался на оборванный волос:  
— Вы не имеете права!  
— Идет расследование, все мы имеем.  
— Пятый участник опознан, — сообщил Коннор. — Это прекрасно объясняет попытку сокрытия доказательств. У вас есть машина? Мне не хотелось бы выбираться на конях.  
— Основную дорогу размыло, но мы построили дополнительную, — ответил Джеф. — Если не боитесь тряски.  
Коннор заглянул под навес, где кони неторопливо жевали сено. Золотой повернулся и ткнулся лбом в ладонь перед тем, как вернуться к еде. Дезба уже предупредила, что отправит их домой в самом скором времени.

Они едва втиснулись в старый джип: Джеф, трое задержанных, Коннор и Гэвин. Дорога не должна была занять много времени. Лесная дорога целиком состояла из кочек. Их подбрасывало до потолка, машину нещадно мотало из стороны в сторону, Гэвин зажмурился и держался одной рукой за окно, а второй — за Коннора, так, что скин полз под его пальцами.  
Вниз по склону — все круче и круче, пока они не ухнули почти вертикально вниз. Вокруг тянулись сосны, потом — низенькие кусты, и наконец-то джип свернул на песок, пробуксовал и вырвался на обычную дорогу. Гэвин приоткрыл глаз, следя за пролетающими мимо кактусами и низенькими пустынными кустами.   
Потянулись первые дома: сначала заброшенные, потом жилые. Джип остановился перед участком.  
— Ну нахуй, — буркнул Гэвин, выбираясь наружу. У него еще подрагивали коленки. — Кон, руку не забыл?  
Отстреленная конечность была на месте. Задержанные отправились в камеру, Коннор занялся организацией первой помощи и заполнением отчета.  
— Здорово, чувак, — Гэвин хлопнул по плечу дежурного офицера, Тима Ричардса. — Ты за главного, мы твоего командира забираем.   
— Вы что тут устроили?! — Кейт Блоссом встретила их в дверях. — Какого хрена я с утра вас не нахожу?!  
— Мы полагали, что вы направились в Вегас, — заметил Коннор.  
— Что? Кто вам такое сказал?  
Гэвин кивнул на шерифа. Тот пожал плечами:  
— Хотел поговорить без этой зануды. Но вы еще хуже.  
— О, мы намного хуже, — Гэвин осклабился, показывая клыки. — Мы просто пиздец, и кстати, мы раскрыли дело. Ребенок на ферме Чии находится совершенно законно, никакого розыска, никто ее не терял. Все в порядке.  
Кейт вскинула брови и потребовала разъяснений. Дежурный офицер панически переспрашивал, уверены ли они в сообщенном.  
Коннор съездил домой к Райдерсам и нашел коробку: фотографии тела, отчет судмедэксперта, сохранившиеся вещи, которые могли быть переданы Дезбе Чии.  
Как только появилась минимальная связь, Коннор отправил отчет в ФБР.  
В следующее окно им пришло свежее назначение, на этот раз весьма срочное, и примечание агента Перкинса: «Хорошая работа, но не увлекайтесь побочными квестами».  
— Нам нужно вернуться в Мичиган, — сказал Коннор. — Агент Блоссом, сопровождать задержанных в Вегас придется вам.   
— Что-то срочное?  
— Группа андроидов-анархистов. Нужно срочно разобраться, чем это грозит безопасности региона. Нам даже готовы оплатить билеты на самолет.  
— Завидую, — вздохнула Кейт. — Я-то вечно на поездах мотаюсь.  
Гэвин закатил глаза.  
— Нужно было взять ту настойку. Кон, ебни меня в лицо, окей? Чтобы я очнулся только в Детройте. Чо с нашей тачкой?  
— Я разберусь, — Коннор тронул его за плечо. — Нужно доехать до аэропорта Боулдер, и срочно, это дело действительно горит.

Хорошо, что они не распаковали вещи. Доба встретила их в баре мотеля, покачала головой, узнав, что Коннор — андроид. Тот развел сохранившейся рукой, и на этом вопрос был исчерпан.   
— Вы арестовали Блонди?!  
— Он участвовал.   
— Выпью в вашу честь! Охуенно, — Доба салютовала бутылкой виски, наполовину опустевшей. — Вам нельзя принимать подарки, да?  
Гэвин подмигнул:  
— Я оставлю адрес.  
— Гэвин!  
— Да шучу я. Ничего не нужно. Долг и все такое.

Они не пробыли в Серчлайте и полного дня. Солнце клонилось за горную гряду, когда Гэвин вырулил на девяносто пятое шоссе. Всего сорок минут до аэропорта Боулдер, где их ждал самолет.  
— Ты кольцо-то не проебал? — спохватился Гэвин.  
Коннор показал. Немного помятое, оно все еще было прекрасным. Гэвин с облегчением вздохнул и вдавил педаль в пол, выбрал на терминале музыку и врубил Огненных поэтов. Альбом 37 года, голос покойного солиста уже был восстановлен нейросетью.

«Мы отмоем землю и очистим небо,  
Мы погасим пожары и посадим новый лес,  
Этот мир будет нашей мечтой,  
Только не мешайте нам!»

Гэвин радостно подпевал.


End file.
